


【IBSM/SMIB】Pocky Day

by Akemi_Sakurai



Series: この世界で楽しみましょう。 [13]
Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: Awkward Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs, M/M, The Pocky Game
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemi_Sakurai/pseuds/Akemi_Sakurai
Summary: ※兩個笨蛋戀愛的色色故事※2020/11/11 Pocky Day應景文。※另類Pocky Game。※本文作者堅決支持台灣獨立、香港獨立、圖博（西藏）獨立、東突厥斯坦（新疆）獨立，盜載本文者視同支持本文作者理念。幹你習近平中國武漢肺炎。
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi, Shima Kazumi/Ibuki Ai, ibsm, smib
Series: この世界で楽しみましょう。 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068023
Kudos: 4





	【IBSM/SMIB】Pocky Day

志摩以為他早已經習慣了戀人是個笨蛋這回事，就算偶爾還是會對他的笨蛋程度瞠目結舌，但他以為凡事都有個限度，即便是野生笨蛋這回事。

直到今天。

「志ー摩ー，要不要吃Pocky？」

剛洗好澡出來，就聽到伊吹從寢室裡拉長了音節喊他。志摩早就知道被這樣叫的話通常沒好事，就像家裡寵物突然安靜了一陣子，轉頭可能就看到抱枕被開腸剖肚。

Pocky？啊說起來今天好像是什麼Pocky日吧。不過為什麼是在臥室裡啊？那傢伙該不會給我在床上開Pocky來吃吧ーー

「要吃東西的話給我去廚房或客廳ーー」

一邊用毛巾擦頭髮一邊踏進寢室，本想大聲斥責的志摩卻呆住了。

不是因為他的戀人全身光溜溜雙腳大開地坐在床上ーー這場面他已經看多了ーー而是因為他手上拿著的一管巧克力醬，還有那一堆倒在……那個目前還沉睡著的不可言說之處上的巧克力醬。

「……伊吹さん，請問您這是在做什麼？」

「做Pocky啊？」

伊吹知道志摩連名帶稱地喊他時他通常要倒大楣了，但他還是想試探志摩的底線。

志摩聽到自己深呼吸了幾次。

「所以說，為什麼要在這種地方做Pocky？」

「因為、今天是Pocky日啊，所以我給志摩做了特大號的Pocky。」

「誰要吃啊那種東西！」

久違的對眼前這傢伙產生了殺意，志摩都想剖開他的頭腦看看裡面到底都裝了些什麼。

「志摩明明吃過很多次……還說很好吃ーー」

好了夠了，給我閉嘴。頭痛了起來但志摩可以很肯定絕對不是因為洗完澡沒有吹頭髮受了風寒的緣故。

「志摩ちゃん真的不吃嗎？不是一直都跟我說不可以浪費食物的嗎？」

來了又來了。伊吹只要一扁嘴露出小狗般可憐巴巴的模樣，志摩就受不了。

「……我會咬斷喔。」

「少ー來。志摩ちゃん才捨不得呢。」

得逞了。就算還逞凶鬥狠說得咬牙切齒，伊吹光看志摩的眼神就明白，他的愛人總是最吃他這套。

嘆了一口氣，志摩心知肚明，伊吹能這樣把他吃得死死的，很大一部分原因完全是他放縱所致。

「巧克力醬給我。」

志摩爬上床來到伊吹的腿間，朝他伸出手，而伊吹順從乖巧地將軟管巧克力醬交了出去，並在志摩打開蓋子擠上更多巧克力醬時微微倒抽了一口氣。

「志摩ちゃん吃這麼甜啊？」

少囉嗦。瞪了伊吹一眼，志摩低頭舔了巧克力一口。帶著堅果香氣的甜膩味道在口中擴散開來，感覺還不壞。接著，他將那巨大的巧克力口味Pocky含入口中。

「唔……」

除了溫熱的唇舌唾液，現在又多了巧克力醬的潤滑，讓伊吹感受到前所未有的刺激。他輕輕揪住志摩後腦勺上未乾的頭髮，氣息開始紊亂起來。

「一未……好棒。」

聽到稱呼改變，志摩知道伊吹興奮起來了，口中一口氣勃發的性器也強力佐證著這一點。甜味刺激了唾液分泌，來不及吞嚥下去便滴落到床上，混合著巧克力開出一朵朵褐色的水花。算這傢伙有自知之明還知道要先鋪上保潔墊，否則就不是咬斷這麼簡單了。志摩還有些生氣地惡狠狠想著。

甜味中開始混入一些苦澀的腥味，志摩伸手揉捏下方那被浸溼黏膩的囊袋，滿意地聽到伊吹低吟出聲，拉扯自己髮絲的力道也加重了些。可不只是伊吹摸透了他，他當然也知道怎麼做能讓伊吹爽到不行。 讓頂端頂在上顎來回摩擦，接著又伸出舌頭沿著柱身上突起的青筋舔舐，刻意吸吮出聲，再回到上方鈴口以軟舌打轉。不知不覺中巧克力的甜味已經完全消失，取而代之的是熟悉的苦鹹味道。隨著志摩的動作，伊吹的喘息開始急促，手指撫上他鼓脹的臉頰摩娑。

「哈啊……一未、一未……哼嗯……」

志摩知道伊吹快去了。拉過他的手按在自己的腦後，泛紅的眼睛向上一挑，伊吹立刻就明白了他的意思。按住志摩毛茸茸的頭，伊吹主動動起了腰，在溼熱的口中小幅度抽插。口腔和咽喉被強硬侵犯讓志摩有些難受，但還是忍住不適等著那一刻ーー

「一未、喜歡、好喜歡你ーー！」

隨著低吼，白濁的精液噴薄而出，甚至濺出一些在志摩臉上。

「……今天量很多呢，伊吹さん。」

伸出舌頭舔走噴灑在臉上的白濁，志摩爬起來居高臨下地看著高潮過後眼神還有些渙散的伊吹，輕輕勾起嘴角。

「怎麼樣？要吃我的Pocky嗎？」


End file.
